naruto and hinata
by narutoboy11
Summary: naruto returns and meets hinata and asks her for a date
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and hinata

Declaration: i do not own naruto

Chapter 1 homecoming naruto

Naruto had finally came back from his two and a half years of training whiles he was on the training he could not stop thinking about her he also had to focus on his training which was very difficult

He just walked past the gates and stright away he saw his friend souranding him then jiraiya asked him if he want him to go and report to tsunade whiles naruto talks to his friends then he saw the girl that he was thinking about all the time he was on the training she was even more beautiful then he would remeber and all his friends saw him staring at hinata the they asked "are you ok naruto" "yeah" he answered and continued to look at hinata for another 30 second then he went back on talking to his friends after they finished talking everyone went home except naruto and hinata so then he started talking to hinata she was shy like always then naruto asked her if she would want something to eat then kakashi came to inform him that tsunade wanted to see him so the he said to hinata "ok it looks like i have to go to see tsunade would you like to hang around tomorrow"

Hinata blushed and nodded an then naruto said "meet me near the hokage's office at twelve o`clock " naruto said whiles walking of and waving to her

(Hinata)

"Did naruto really ask me on a date? I can't believe it" thinking and walking home

(naruto)

So kakashi sensei what does tsunade want from me ? im not sure but i think she has some think for you said the grey haired man ok lets harry up said naruto wile running to tsunade`s office they knocked on the doors and a voice came saying come in naruto opened the doors and saw tsunade behind her desk

Naruto nice to see you back i got samthing for you her catch she through a pair of keys naruto asked what is this then tsunade said its a key to your new house naruto `s eyes widened whiles saying thank you the tsunade said ok naruto get going to your house the address are on the key`s

Then naruto left to his new house and droped his stuff and went to sleep because he had a long day


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and hinata

Declaration: i do not own naruto

Chapter 2 the date

(sorry for not uploading for so long but here it is enjoy)

Naruto got up from his sleep and had to get ready for his date he looked at the clock it was 11 o`clock so he had an hour to get ready until his date he got ready and left

(hinata)

She got ready and went to have her break fest and left then she had met naruto when naruto saw her coming he had felt a relief to see her loved one he run up to her and gave her a big hug she had loved it when he had hugged her then they went for a walk and met sakura, lee, temari, shikamaru ino choji and neji they stared at them eyed opened then a question had came out from sakura asking if them two go out naruto looked at hinata and saw her giving him a little nod for a yes then he replied yes we do go out then everyone started staring at them again then sakura yet again came up with a question since when do yous two go out naruto replied since yesterday then everyone had said did you just noticed she fancies him then he had answered hinata fancied me ? every one started laughing from naruto for being such a idiot then he had asked them why are yous laughing they sakura said its because you never knew till this time that she liked you and still dose hinata blushed and looked at naruto when he turned around he saw here nod and naruto said so is that what you wanted to tell me when we was younger she yet nodded again then all of them left again leaving them two alone then naruto took her to his Favourite restaurant ichiraku ramen for same lunch after the lunch they went for a walk two hours they went on the roof of naruto `s house to watch the sunset

After this he gave her the first kiss without pulling out he was about to get farther when hinata had stopped him saying naruto we shouldn't do this naruto nodded and said come is time to drop you home

Whiles walking he asked her do we really go out she then answered if you want to he answerd straight away he i want you to be my girlfriend she smilled at him whiles walking to the hyuga mansion and knocking at the door and then hiashi answered the door and found out that it was true that it was naruto was the one that made his daughter so happy then naruto said i came her to drop of hinata-chan he nodded whiles opening the door to let hinata in and when hinata walked in he told naruto that if he hurts his daughter he will take a kunai and stub it right through his heart naruto got a bit shoked and nodded for a ok then hiashi had closed the door saying good night

Naruto then got home and went to sleep with the thought that he loves hinata


End file.
